1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microwave oven having an antibiotic effect. More particularly, it relates to an antibiotic microwave oven whose interior is coated with a material containing a substance that kills harmful bacteria and eumycetes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a microwave oven includes a main body 10, a cooking chamber 20 provided to one side of main body 10 and in which a foodstuff F to be cooked is placed, a door 30 opening and closing cooking chamber 20, a control panel 40 provided to the other side of main body 10 for controlling the electrical components, a turntable 50 rotating foodstuff F placed on a tray of cooking chamber 20 to be cooked by high frequency energy.
When cooking using the conventional microwave oven, foodstuff F in cooking chamber 20 may boil over or spatter, thus making cooking chamber 20 dirty, which breeds harmful eumycetes and bacteria within cooking chamber 20.